Baby Eustass
by Blackopf
Summary: Au détour d'une ruelle, Le chirurgien de la mort Trafalgar Law, tombe sur un bébé qui déclenche en lui des instincts paternel qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Two-Shot
1. Partie 1

_Yo ! Me revoilà pour un Two-shot ! (mon premier)_

 _Alors cette histoire je l'avais écrite y a 2-3 mois puis à cours d'inspiration je l'avais - lâchement - abandonné... puis il y a quelques jours POUF elle ressort de nullepart ! Alors j'ai décidé de la finir et de la poster ! La deuxième partie est en cours d'écriture._

 _Pour le moment il n'y a pas vraiment de pairing (mais ça ne saurait tarder car mes 2 chéris sont FAIT pour être ensemble !)_

 _Rating: K_

 _Disclaimer: One piece ne m'appartient pas_

* * *

Baby Eustass

Partie 1

L'île de Sabaody était vraiment appréciable. Le seul problème était les chasseurs de prime qui tentaient d'attraper des pirates comme moi, alors que même une grand-mère pourrait les mettre à terre. Mais que voulez-vous ? Quand on s'appelle Trafalgar Law et qu'on a une prime de 200 millions de berry, on attise forcément les convoitises.

J'avais quand même bien cru devoir quitter l'île quand je me suis retrouvé impliqué dans l'histoire de Mugiwara-ya qui a défoncé un noble mondial et que j'ai dû affronté un Shichibukai avec Eustass Kidd. Même si cette collaboration forcée ne me plaisait pas, elle m'a été utile. J'étais maintenant à la recherche d'un bar où boire un coup.

« Lâche-moi sale con !

\- Allez fais pas ta difficile !

\- Laisse-moi tranquille où je te défonce !

\- Hahahaha ! J'aimerais bien voir ça tiens ! »

Qu'est ce que c'était que ça encore. Le bruit ou plutôt la ''dispute'' venait d'une ruelle sur ma gauche. Les deux protagonistes n'étaient autre que Jewelry Bonney et Eustass Kidd. La rose semblaient essayer de se délivrer de l'emprise du roux qui ne paraissait pas vouloir la lâcher.

Et bien...ils font ce qu'ils veulent. Pourquoi je m'en mêlerais ?

Je continuai donc ma route. Quelques minutes plus tard j'entrai dans une taverne nommé ''le royaume de Shoki'' et m'installai au bar. Le tavernier qui semblait me reconnaître, me servit tout de suite et je bus en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les 'pseudos pirates' qui racontaient leurs aventures sur des îles et leurs combats avec la marine. Tsss ces mecs ne devaient jamais avoir mis les pieds sur un bateau et étaient sûrement le genre à pisser dans leur froc dès qu'ils voyaient un bateau de la marine à l'horizon.

* * *

Je sortis du bar une heure plus tard en début de soirée. Le temps s'étaient rafraîchit mais mon pull me tenait assez chaud. Je refis le même chemin que plus tôt en sens inverse et repassait devant la ruelle où les deux autres se disputaient tout à l'heure. Je jetai un coup d'œil pour voir s'ils s'étaient entre tués. Je ne vis que des vêtements éparpillés par terre. C'est qu'ils avaient dû s'amuser !

J'allai repartir quand un bruit venant du fond de la ruelle attira mon attention. Cela ressemblait à... des pleurs de bébé ! Je fronçai les sourcils et me dirigeai vers la source du bruit. J'arrivai jusqu'aux vêtements étalés par terre. Quelque chose semblait caché dessous. Je me baissai et une petite tête sortie de sous un manteau.

C'était un bébé...qui pleurait...je ne réagis pas tout de suite, trop choqué par ma découverte et détaillai le petit-être nu devant moi. Il avait une peau très pâle, des yeux ocre pleins de larme, les joues rougies par les pleurs et la température qui avait baissé et ses cheveux étaient rouge ! Cette description me rappelais quelqu'un... « Eustass-ya ? » dis-je en regardant le bébé qui pleurait toujours.

Mais oui c'était évident. Bonney avait mangé le fruit du démon des générations. Fruit qui de ce que je savais pouvais rajeunir ou vieillir une personne. Elle avait dû le rajeunir alors qu'ils se disputaient. Je riais doucement en imaginant Kidd, une prime de 315 millions se faire avoir par cette fille qui avait une prime qui n'atteignait pas la moitié de la sienne.

Devant mon absence de réaction le bébé pleura de plus belle et tendit ses petits bras vers moi. J'hésitai à le prendre. Après tout qu'est ce que j'allai en faire ? Je pourrai en profiter pour le tuer après tout...mais bon, il était complètement sans défense ce ne serait pas drôle. Le mieux serait de l'amener à son équipage mais je ne savais pas où ils avaient amarré leur bateau. Cependant en tant que médecin je ne pouvais pas abandonner un bébé dans le froid.

Je le pris donc donc dans mes bras dans lesquels il se blottit aussitôt. Je le passai sous mon pull avec sa tête calé dans mon cou pour qu'il soit au chaud. Le tenant ainsi d'une main, je pris ses affaires au sol de l'autre. Sa respiration devint régulière et son corps avait l'air de se réchauffer.

Je rentrai au sous-marin et voyant que mes hommes n'étaient pas rentré, j'allai à ma cabine. Je sortis l'enfant qui s'était endormi de mon pull et le posait dans mon lit, enroulé dans les couvertures. Je réfléchis. J'irai chercher son équipage demain mais pour l'heure il lui fallait de quoi se couvrir et quand il se réveillerait il aurait sûrement faim.

Je reposai les yeux sur le petit garçon dormant dans mon lit. Il avait l'air d'avoir près de 3 ans. Il saurait donc sûrement marcher et parler un peu...mais à ce propos...avait-il gardé ses souvenirs ou était-il complètement rendu à l'état de gamin ? Il faudrait vérifié ça quand il se réveillerai. J'allai donc à mon labo continuer mes expériences.

* * *

Une demi-heure passa avant que j'entende des pleurs. Je retournai rapidement dans ma chambre où une tête rouge pleurait et se frottait les yeux.

« Eustass-ya ? » il leva la tête vers moi. Il se souvenait donc de son nom. Je m'approchai de lui et me mis à sa hauteur.

« Comment tu vas ?

\- Je sais pas...

\- Tu te souviens de qui tu es ?

\- Je m'appelle Kidd..et toi t'es qui ?

\- Je m'appelle Trafalgar Law

\- Ça me dis un truc... t'es mon papa ? »

Je faillis m'étouffer.

« Hmm...non pas tout à fait...Tu as faim ?

\- Hn

\- Bon on va te mettre un t-shirt et on va aller manger d'accord ?

\- Hn »

Je lui enfilais un t-shirt noir sur lequel était marqué DEATH et l'emmenais à la cuisine. Bepo, Penguin et Sachi étaient rentrés.

« 'Lut Cap'taine ! Qu'est ce que vous... » Bepo s'interrompit en voyant celui qui m'accompagnait.

« Qu-Qu-Qu'est ce que ?!

\- Calmez vous les gars. C'est Eustass Kidd il a été rajeunis par Jewelry Bonney et il était tout seul dans une rue. Il ne semble se souvenir que de son nom alors je le garde pour la nuit et je le ramènerai à son équipage demain.

\- …

\- C'est qui eux ? Demanda Kidd

\- C'est des amis. Répondis-je

\- Pourquoi le gros nounours il parle ?

\- Summimasen dit Bepo d'un air désolé

\- NE T'EXCUSE PAS ! Crièrent d'une même voix Penguin et Sachi »

Je pris un reste de saucisse purée et le réchauffai. Une fois chaud je mis l'assiette devant Kidd qui ouvris la bouche.

« Tu ne sais pas manger seul ? » Il hocha la tête négativement. Je soupirai et m'assis à côté de lui pour le nourrir. « ça manque de sel !

\- Quand c'est comme ça on demande : Je peux avoir du sel S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ?

\- Je peux avoir du sel s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oui »

Je salais la nourriture tandis que mes hommes commencèrent à se faire à manger.

« je peux avoir le sel ? » demanda Sachi

\- NON ! T'as pas dit s'il te plaît ! Répliqua Kidd

Je souris, amusé par sa remarque.

« Il a raison Sachi. Il faut revoir tes bonnes manières.

\- Ouais ! Pour la peine tu l'auras pas !

\- On ne parle pas comme ça à un adulte Eustass-ya.

\- Humpf ! Il gonfla ses joues d'un air boudeur

\- Dé-Désolé, je peux avoir le sel s'il vous plaît ?

\- Tiens. » Je passai le sel à Sachi et finis de faire manger Kidd.

« Bon tu vas te coucher ?

\- Non! Il est que 20h !

\- Bon qu'est ce que tu veux faire alors ?

\- Cache-cache ! C'est toi qui compte ! »

Et sur ces mots il sortit de la cuisine en courant.

* * *

Je poussai un long soupir. Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait expliqué que je me retrouverai à jouer à cache-cache avec Eustass Kidd, j'aurais dit à la personne d'aller se faire interner.

Et voilà que le plus surprenant se réalisait. J'attendis quelques minutes puis me lançai à la recherche de mini-Kidd.

Je cherchai depuis bientôt 10 minutes quand j'entendis un hurlement provenant de la salle des machines. Je reconnus aussitôt la voix de l'enfant et accouru. Je vis Sachi paniqué, face au petit roux qui hurlait, le visage baigné de larme et la main droite en sang. Je m'accroupis à côté de lui.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je suis sortit de la salle et je n'avais pas vu qu'il s'était caché derrière la porte. Comme j'étais énervé à cause de Penguin j'ai claqué la porte qui...s'est fermé sur ses doigts. »

Je pris la main de Kidd le plus délicatement possible dans ma main pour mieux la voir. Ça pissait le sang. La peau était déchiré au niveau des premières phalanges et son majeur et son index étaient sûrement cassé.

« Sachi ! Amène moi de quoi désinfecter tout ça et des bandages ! Vite !

\- Euh...Captain...on a plus de bandage...ni de désinfectant...

\- Quoi ?! Vous n'étiez pas censé réapprovisionner le stock aujourd'hui ?! criai-je

\- Si...mais on a oublié... répondit-il d'une petite voix

\- Débrouille-toi pour m'en trouver ! Va en ville s'il le faut ! Mais je dois le soigner au plus vite alors si tu n'es pas revenu dans moins de 10 minutes tu finiras découpé dans un bocal et tu rejoindra la collection qui se trouve sur mon étagère !

\- Oui captain ! »

Mon subordonné partit en courant et je me retournai vers le bambin qui continuait à se vider de sang et d'eau. La main dans laquelle je tenais la sienne était pleine de sang et il était difficile de distinguer qui de lui ou moi saignait.

Je défit ma ceinture et en fit un garo au niveau de son avant-bras pour arrêter l'hémorragie. J'attrapai ensuite précautionneusement son poignet et fourrai la petite main dans ma bouche.

La salive avait en effet des vertus calmantes un peu comme la morphine, désinfectante car éliminait les microbes et cicatrisantes. Des vertus que peu connaissaient et dont je n'aurai jamais cru me servir dans un tel cas, mais compte tenu de la situation je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Cela sembla faire effet puisque le petit d'abord surpris, sembla se calmer un peu. Il finit par arrêter de pleurer, le silence autour de nous seulement coupé par de petits sanglots. _Décidément mon pauvre Eustass-ya tu n'as pas beaucoup de chance aujourd'hui..._ Le roux se lova dans mes bras en reniflant.

Cela devait bien faire 10 minutes que je buvais du sang. J'avais l'impression d'être un vampire. _Bordel ! Sachi qu'est-ce que tu fou ?!_ Les yeux de Kidd commençait à papillonner et j'espérai vraiment que c'était à cause de la fatigue et pas parce qu'il avait perdu trop de sang. _Tiens bon Eustass-ya !_

Je vis mon subordonné arriver en catastrophe en bafouillant mille excuses auquel je ne pris pas garde et m'emparai de ce que j'avais réclamé. J'enlevai la main du bambin de ma bouche et l'essuyai. Je vaporisai ensuite un spray – spécial enfant, qui ne pique pas – sur sa main et l'enroulai dans un bandage.

Une fois cela fait, je pris Kidd dans mes bras. Il enroula aussitôt ses bras et ses jambes autour de mon torse puis posa sa tête contre mon épaule. Je retournai dans ma chambre et voulu le poser sur le lit mais j'eus beau faire, il ne voulait pas me lâcher. Je décidai donc de m'allonger avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Il s'endormit vite mais ne me lâcha pas pour autant. Au contraire, il remonta un peu jusqu'au niveau de ma tête et resserra sa prise. Visiblement, pour ce soir je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de dormir comme ça. Je fermai donc les yeux et m'endormit à mon tour.

Quelques heures plus tard, je sentis Kidd commencer à gigoter furieusement tout en geignant. J'ouvris les yeux et remarquai qu'il semblai faire un mauvais rêve. Il se mit à crier.

Je le pris dans mes bras et le berçait doucement en essayant de le rassurer. Il finit par se calmer. J'en profitai pour l'observer. Ses petites joues dodues, ses bras potelé, ses cheveux en bataille...il était vraiment mignon... _Attendez ! Quoi ? Je trouve mon plus grand rival MIGNON ?!_ Même s'il était désormais un gosse je ne devait pas oublier qu'il était avant tout un ennemi redoutable. Laissant mes réflexions de côté je me rendormis tout en serrant inconsciemment l'enfant contre moi.

* * *

« Papa ! Papa ! » Cria une voix « Papa ! Papa ! J'ai faiiiiim ! » j'ouvrais difficilement les yeux pour tomber sur une bouille rouge qui n'arrêtait pas de geindre. Je soupirai et ne relevai même pas l'appellation par laquelle il m'avait désigné.

« J'arrive Kidd. J'arrive. » il sauta du lit et couru jusqu'à la porte avant de sortir de la cabine. Je m'étirai et le suivit. Quand j'arrivai à la cuisine, je vis Kidd accroché à la tête de Bepo.

« Kidd qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Il est doux le gros nounours !

\- Summimasen !

\- Kidd, Bepo n'est pas un jouet, descend de là !

\- Hmmm bougonna-t-il en faisant une tête si mignonne que j'eus envie de le croquer

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux pour ton petit-déjeuner ?

\- Du lait ! »

Je lui fis donc chauffer un grand bol de lait avec du sucre et du chocolat. Je me servis une tasse de café et m'assis à côté de lui. Il prit le bol dans ses petites mains, il commença à boire tandis que je le surveillai du coin de l'œil. Au début tout allait bien puis il commença à s'en mettre partout. Je décidai d'intervenir et lui enlevai le bol des mains pour lui essuyer la bouche. Son visage joufflu était plein de chocolat.

« Bon on va prendre un bain »

* * *

« Eustass-ya ! Arrête ça tu mets de l'eau partout !

\- Mais euh ! »

Le bain avait été une très mauvaise idée. Kidd mettait de l'eau partout et jouait avec la mousse au lieu de l'utiliser pour se frotter. Je n'étais même pas dans l'eau et j'étais plus mouillé que lui.

« Allez sors de là et viens t'essuyer ! » il s'exécuta et je l'enroulais dans une serviette. Ses cheveux lui tombèrent sur les yeux. Il rit. D'un petit rire d'enfant, si adorable...

Généralement les choses mignonnes ne m'attendrissaient pas du tout, d'ailleurs je n'aimais pas les enfants, mais là j'étais à deux doigts de me transformer en guimauve et de me répandre sur le sol. Je frottai vigoureusement ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer et le porta jusqu'à la chambre pour l'habiller. Comme je n'avais pas de pantalon à sa taille je lui mis un simple caleçon noire et un t-shirt ainsi que de grosses chaussettes en guise de chaussure.

« Papa je peux avoir un bonnet comme toi ?

\- Non celui que j'ai est unique souris-je

\- Boh... il gonfla ses joues pour montrer qu'il boudait.

\- Mais tiens si tu veux j'ai ça. Je lui tendis son bandeau, celui qu'il mettait pour tenir ses cheveux quand il était encore adulte et que j'avais récupérer parmi ses affaires

\- Ouais ! Il le prit joyeusement

\- Ça te plaît ?

\- Hn ! Il hocha la tête

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? Normalement j'avais beaucoup de travail mais je préférais rester avec lui encore un peu

\- Jouer aux pirates !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! Je serais le grand Captain Kidd ! Et toi mon ennemi ! Et à la fin je te battrai parce que je suis le plus fort !

\- D'accord.

\- Tu veux quoi comme surnom pirate ?

\- Euh...Que dis-tu du ''Chirurgien de la mort'' ?

\- Waaaaah ! Trop cool !...Mais si t'es chirurgien t'es pas pirate ? Dit-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté

\- Si. Je peux être les deux.

\- Ok ! Allons dehors y a plus de place ! »

Il prit ma main et me tira jusqu'à l'extérieur du sous-marin et m'emmena dans l'herbe.

« Bon tu vas te mettre là-bas et je vais t'attaquer !

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre. Dis-je froidement. C'était sortit par réflexe. Je ne m'en rendis compte que lorsque je vis le regard choqué du petit. Je me rattrapai et dis simplement : D'accord. » Je me plaçai, attendant la fameuse attaque.

« En garde chirurgien de la mort ! Ta dernière heure a sonné !

\- Haha ! Tu es trop sûr de toi Eustass !

\- C'est parce que je sais que je vais te battre ! Killer je prends Trafalgar ! Occupe toi des autres !

\- Tu te souviens de Killer ? M'exclamai-je surpris

\- Non...je sais pas c'est sortis par réflexe...c'est qui ?

\- C'est...Non laisse tomber.

\- Non dis moi !

\- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! On continu !

\- Plus un geste ! Crièrent des voix »

Omnibulé par Kidd je n'avais pas vu les marines s'approcher et maintenant ils nous encerclaient. L'enfant à tête rouge pris peur et vînt se réfugier entre mes jambes.

« Papa c'est qui ces gens ? Pourquoi ils pointent leurs pistolets sur nous ?

\- Je vais m'en occuper Kidd, mais surtout quoiqu'il arrive tu restes près de moi !

\- Hn !

\- Room ! »

Et le combat commença. Je découpai, tranchai, morcelai tous les hommes qui se situaient dans mon champ de vision. Cependant à un moment je ne sentis plus la présence du roux à mes jambes, cela me déconcentra et je ne vis pas le soldat sur ma gauche qui s'apprêtait à me tirer dessus. Le temps que je m'en rende compte, il avait réussi à toucher mon épaule. Je lâchai mon nodachi et posai un genou au sol.

« Aaaaaah ! Papaaaaa ! » Cria Kidd qui n'était en fait qu'à un mètre derrière moi. Il s'était éloigné pour me laisser un espace suffisant pour me battre. « Sale méchant comment as-tu osé ! » Il se jeta sur le marine et lui mordit le mollet presque jusqu'au sang. L'homme remua sa jambe, tentant en vain de le faire lâcher prise mais Eustass tînt bon. Il grimpa sur le soldat pour atteindre sa tête et lui tira les cheveux tout en lui griffant le visage. Le représentant de la justice finit par perdre patience. Il attrapa Kidd et le projeta sur le sol avant de le ruer de coups de pied.

« EUSTASS-YA ! »

* * *

 ** _Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? J'aurais du le garder dans le fond de mon ordi ?_**

 ** _Des reviews ! Des reviews !_**


	2. Partie 2

_Yooo !_

 _Et voilà la deuxième partie qui j'espère vous plaira ! désolée si vous avez trouvez ça long, j'ai rajouté pas mal de choses au dernier moment_

 _Pairing: Pas de pairing finalement (je voulais pas casser le côté juste mignon)_

 _Rating: K_

 _Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas_

 ** _NDA: Merci aux 6 guests, à ryuka57, Good Demon, Toshiro-Hitugaya222, Eltayass D. Nakami et Keya Shiro pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir (et désolée de ne pas avoir répondu)_**

* * *

Baby Eustass

Partie 2

« EUSTASS-YA ! »

En voyant la scène, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et se mit à bouillir. Je perdais très rarement mon sang-froid, mais quand c'était le cas il valait mieux ne pas être dans les parages. « ENFOIRÉ ! COMMENT OSES-TU T'EN PRENDRE À UN ENFANT! »

Tuer n'était pas dans mes habitudes. J'avais beau être un pirate, j'étais avant tout un médecin et je savais combien la vie était précieuse. C'est pourquoi je me contentai toujours d'assommer mes adversaires, de les immobiliser, de les blesser gravement... mais je ne les tuai pas.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, je fus assaillit par une colère sourde et fis un véritable bain de sang. Lorsque tous les marines furent à terre, je m'arrêtai pour souffler. Mes mains et mes vêtements étaient maculés de sang. Mais je ne pris pas le temps d'admirer les tâches et lâchai mon nodachi pour m'agenouiller à côté de Kidd. Il était inconscient et du sang coulai sur le coin de sa lèvre. Je le prit avec précaution et récupérer mon sabre avant de courir vers mon sous-marin.

* * *

« Tiens bon Kidd...je t'en supplie tiens bon... »

Je serrai le petit corps entre mes bras tout en le berçant. Nous étions rentrés au sous-marin, Kidd était encore inconscient. Je l'avais ausculté et mon diagnostic était clair : 2 côtes fêlé et le poignet foulé. Tout ça en plus de ces doigts cassé de la veille. Heureusement mon pouvoir m'avait permis de tout remettre en ordre et il n'aurait plus rien dans 1h ou 2. Je m'en voulais d'avoir été aussi imprudent. Mon manque d'attention avait failli coûté la vie à Eustass-ya. Cette constatation fit naître des larmes aux coins de mes yeux mais je les repoussai, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller...et puis d'où je pleurai pour un ennemi ? Décidément mon comportement devenait de plus en plus étrange depuis que je m'occupai de Kidd en version mini. J'éprouvai de l'affection, de la possessivité, de l'anxiété lorsqu'il n'était pas près de moi... Je devais perdre la tête.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par un léger mouvement entre mes bras. Les yeux de Kidd papillonnaient, le réveil devait être difficile. « Kidd... » Il ouvra doucement les yeux et me regarda. « Papa... » Cette fois je ne pus empêcher quelques larmes de dévaler mes joues et serrai l'enfant contre moi. J'avais vraiment eu peur. Plus que je ne pourrai jamais l'avouer.

« Euh Senchô ? Demanda une voix hésitante. Je vis Sachi dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. J'essuyai rapidement mes larmes.

\- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- On est allé faire des courses et... on vous a ramené quelques trucs. » Il s'avança dans la pièce et me donna un sachet.

Je le pris et regardai à l'intérieur. Il y avait des couches, un biberon, diverses produits pour bébé et des vêtements. J'eus un instant d'hésitation, après tout Eustass ne resterai pas éternellement dans cet état non ? Alors tout ce nécessaire pour lui...

« Merci Sachi. Tu peux disposer. » L'homme châtain-roux sortit de la pièce.

« Ça va Kidd tu te sens mieux ? Demandais-je au petit roux qui se frottait les yeux

\- Hn...

\- On va s'habiller ?

\- Hn ! »

Je posai Kidd sur le lit. J'avais décidé de le ramener à son équipage. Il ne serait pas plus en sécurité avec eux mais au moins ce ne serait plus de ma responsabilité. Je lui enfilai donc un t-shirt à rayures rouge et blanc et une salopette ainsi que des baskets version mini et son bandeau. Je mis toutes les affaires qu'avaient acheté mon équipage pour lui dans un sac à dos et nous nous mîmes en route. Nous commençâmes à déambuler dans les rues de Sabaody, je portais Eustass-ya dans mes bras tandis qu'il suçait son pouce. _(NDA : Attention vague de trop mignoooooon ~ dans 3..2..1 )_

Sur la route, beaucoup de femmes se retournaient sur notre passage en me lançant des regards attendris ou séducteurs. Elles devaient se dire : '' Oh il sort faire une balade avec son fils ! Quel papa attentionné ! C'est trop mignon !'' sauf que NON ce n'est pas mon fils !

« Papa ! Papa ! Regarde la grande roue là-bas ! » Je soupirai à l'entente du pseudonyme mais ne relevai pas. Je suivis la direction qu'il me montrait, et en effet on pouvait apercevoir la grande roue du Sabaody park de là où nous étions.

« On peut y aller dis ? On peut y aller ? » J'allais répondre négativement quand je tombais sur deux yeux de chien battu. Comment résister...

« Oui mais pas longtemps alors.

\- Ouais ! »

* * *

Arrivé au Sabaody park Kidd avait tout de suite voulu monter dans la grande roue.

« Regarde papa comme on est haut ! Regarde !

\- Oui je vois Kidd.

\- Oh...pourquoi on redescend ?

\- Parce que c'est une roue, ça monte et ça descend.

\- Non non non moi je veux rester en haut !

\- Oui mais on ne peut pas.

\- Boooh ! Bouda-t-il »

Mais cela ne fut que de courte durée puisqu'il vit ensuite tous les manèges que comportaient le park. « Oh papa on va celui là ? Et celui là ? Et lui ? Et encore lui ? » et c'est ainsi que je me fis traîner dans tous les quasiment tous les manèges du park. Je mis juste le holà pour le train fantôme car ce n'était vraiment pas de son âge. Nous faisions à présent une pause sur un banc pendant que Kidd dégustait une barbe à papa.

« Oh c'est votre fils ? Demanda une femme qui s'était approché sans que je fasse attention

\- Et bien...c'est un peu compliqué...à vrai dire..

\- Papa regarde ma barbe ! » me coupa le roux

Cet idiot venait de se mettre de la barbe à papa partout sur le menton.

« Kidd ! C'est du sucre ça ! Ne fais pas ça ou après tu seras tout collant ! Je pris un mouchoir et entrepris de l'essuyer

\- Hihi ! C'est vraiment adorable comme scène ! Je devine que vous êtes père célibataire..

\- ...En effet...

\- Ça ne doit pas toujours être facile, vous êtes vraiment courageux ! Dit-elle en s'asseyant et se collant à moi plus que de raison

\- Et bien...

\- Tiens Irène ! Oh mais je vois que tu es accompagné ! Gloussa une autre femme en venant vers nous.

\- Ah...Tatiana... répondit la fameuse Irène qui n'avait pas l'air si heureuse de voir son amie

\- Oh la oh la. Qu'est ce que c'est que ces manières Irène ? Tu ne me présente pas ?

\- Je vous présente Tatiana...une amie...

\- Et vous c'est ? Demanda-t-elle en me faisant la bise

\- Law

\- Et c'est votre fils ?

\- Kidd ! dit joyeusement ce dernier qui ne comprenait rien à la situation mais semblait content

\- J'adore les pères célibataires... murmura irène en se rapprochant encore. Vous êtes plus mature, plus attentionné aussi

\- Vous avez cette expérience que les autres n'ont pas...ajouta Tatiana en s'asseyant sur mes genoux sous le regard outré de son amie

\- Papa je peux aller jouer?

\- Tiens mon cœur jouer à la pêche aux canards avec ça ! Répondis irène en tendant un billet de 10 berrys au petit roux

\- Ouais ! Cria-t-il en s'élançant vers les jeux

\- Non ! Eustass-ya attends ! Mais c'était trop tard il s'était déjà envolé dans la foule.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit il serait quand même mieux pour vous de trouver une femme..

\- Ce serait mieux pour le petit d'avoir une présence féminine à la maison..

\- Petit que vous venez juste de laisser partir sans surveillance à travers la foule ! M'énervai-je

\- Il ne risque rien. Dirent-elles en cœur avant de s'approcher pour m'embrasser

Mais je me levai brusquement. Repoussant l'une et faisant tomber l'autre. « Les femmes comme vous ne m'intéressent pas » dis-je froidement avant de partir à la poursuite de Kidd.

Je le trouvai à côté du jeu de tir. Un vieil homme louche essayait de l'appâter avec des bonbons. « Kidd ! » appelai-je. Je le pris par le bras et l'éloignai de l'autre homme. « Eustass-ya, il ne faut pas parler aux inconnus d'accord ? » il hocha la tête positivement. « Tu veux faire une dernière attraction avant de partir ? » Il montra du doigt le stand de tir derrière lui « Je veux la peluche qui ressemble à ton ami le gros nounours blanc ». Il avait vraiment choisi la pire attraction. Je n'étais pas doué pour le tir et il me fallut un bon bout de temps pour gagner l'ours. Si bien que l'enfant s'endormit juché sur mes épaules.

Nous quittions le park, lorsque nous passâmes devant un stand de hot-dog.

« Papa j'en veux un !

\- Kidd, je t'ai déjà expliqué que quand on voulait quelque chose il fallait dire s'il te plait. Et de toute façon c'est non tu as déjà eu de la barbe à papa.

\- Mais j'en veeeeeeeeuuuuuuux !

\- Kidd j'ai dis non ! Il commençait à remuer sur mes épaules

\- J'EN VEUX ! Cria-t-il

\- Arrête tes caprices ! Non c'est non ! »

Il commença à donner des coups de pieds et continuait de crier. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour le calmer. Mais il était hors de question que je cède et que je lui achète le hot-dog, il fallait qu'il apprenne à accepter qu'on lui dise non.

Je le descendis de mes épaules et commençais à le tirer par le bras jusqu'au bateau. Il continuait de crier et de se débattre. « ÇA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! » hurlai-je. Il arrêta les cris et commença à pleurer. C'était un caprice pure et dure, et j'avais horreur des caprices.

Une fois arrivée au sous marin, j'allai dans la chambre et le jetai sur le lit. Il continua de chouiner. « Kidd ! Ça suffit les caprices ! Tu vas arrêter de chouiner comme un bébé parce que ça m'énerve ! Quand on te dit non c'est non ! Tu n'insistes pas ! Pour te punir tu vas rester ici tout seul et réfléchir à ce que tu as fais ! Je veux plus t'entendre c'est compris ! » Il enfouit sa tête dans les coussins sans me regarder et je sortis de la chambre.

* * *

J'étais seul dans la cuisine en train de lire des documents quand la porte s'ouvrit. Un petit Kidd se trouvait derrière, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux rougis par les larmes. Il tenait dans ses bras la peluche Bepo qu'on avait gagné au park. Mais je ne me laissais pas attendrir par cette vue et le regardai d'un air sévère.

« Pardon papa...

\- Ça y est tu t'es calmé ?

\- Hn...il hocha la tête et vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux. J'aime pas quand papa il est fâché...

\- Alors arrête de me rendre chèvre !

\- Pardon...

\- C'est bon. Mais ne recommence plus d'accord ?

\- Hn »

La colère de toute à l'heure s'était totalement évaporé. Je serrai Kidd dans mes bras et lui fit un bisous sur le front avant d'enfouir ma tête dans ses cheveux. Je ne savais pas d'où me venais ce soudain excès de tendresse mais je ne m'en souciai guère, appréciant simplement la chaleur du petit corps chaud contre moi. Ce petit moment d'affection fut interrompu par l'arrivée de mon équipage.

« J'espère qu'elle ne tombera pas enceinte.. soupira Sachi en entrant.

\- C'est quoi enceinte ? » Demanda naïvement Kidd

Mes hommes qui ne nous avaient pas vu en entrant furent un peu déstabilisés par la question, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« Enceinte...c'est quand une femme va avoir un bébé répondis-je

\- Ooooh ! Et comment on fait les bébés ?

\- Euh...dis-je

\- En fait...dit Sachi

\- Et bien...tenta Penguin. Nous nous regardâmes les uns les autres ne trouvant pas de réponse adapté à son âge.

\- C'est...c'est quand...un homme...plante une graine...dans un jardin...et qu'une femme l'arrose... commençais-je

\- Et si la graine devient un chou...il en sort un garçon... continua Sachi

\- Et si la graine devient une rose... il en sort une fille...? ajouta Penguin

\- Aaaah ! C'est trop cool !

\- … je soupirai

\- On peut planter une graine papa dis ! On peut planter une graine ? Je manquai de m'étouffer

\- Non...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il faut un homme et une femme pour ça...

\- Ah... dit-il déçu

\- Ne t'inquiète pas...je suis sûr que tu plantera une graine plus tard dit Sachi pour le rassurer

\- Hmm...Mais pourquoi il faut une femme ?

\- Parce qu'il faut un papa et une maman expliquai-je

\- Alors pourquoi moi j'ai pas de maman ?

\- …Parce...parce qu'elle est partie en voyage...

\- Et elle reviendra ?

\- Je ne sais pas..

\- C'est pas grave si elle revient pas de toute façon !

\- Ah pourquoi ?

\- Parce que moi j'ai déjà papa qui s'occupe bien de moi ! Dit-il en me faisant un magnifique sourire.

\- Merci Kidd » dis-je en souriant et en embrassant son front

Finalement je devais bien avoué que je m'étais attaché à ce petit ange.

* * *

Après un repas, un bon bain et une nouvelle partie de cache-cache – sans la main cassé cette fois. Je couchais Kidd dans mon lit. Il avait toujours avec lui la peluche Bepo qu'il ne quittait plus.

« Allez bonne nuit.

\- Non papa attends !

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Raconte moi une histoire...

\- Une histoire... ?

\- Oui ! Avec pleins de pirates ! »

Je me rassis au bord du lit. Une histoire...mais qu'est ce que je pourrais bien lui raconter...

« Alors...il était une fois...un homme nommé Gol D Roger...

\- Roger ?

\- Oui. C'était un pirate.

\- Ooooh

\- Il réunit un grand équipage avec des gens forts et il partit naviguer sur les mers de Grand Line. La plus grande mer du monde. »

Les étoiles dans les yeux de Kidd me faisaient chaud au cœur et m'encourageaient à continuer.

« Il visita pleins d'îles : Whisky peak où se trouvaient pleins de chasseurs de prime, l'île de Drum où il faisait très froid, Little Garden et sa forêt sauvage, le royaume d'Alabasta et ses déserts sans fin, Skypiea et ses îles célestes, Water seven où fut construit son bateau légendaire... et il est même venu ici : à Sabaody.

\- Waaaaaah !

\- Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là, il passa par l'île des hommes poissons qui se trouvent à 10 000 mètres sous l'eau pour atteindre la deuxième partie de Grand Line : Le Nouveau Monde.

\- Oooooh !

\- Et lui et son équipage furent les seul à atteindre la toute dernière île du Nouveau Monde : Raftel.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'il y avait là-bas ?

\- Justement...personne ne le sait ! Dis-je d'un ton mystérieux

\- Ouuuuuh !

\- Roger est le pirate qui a tout possédé : Richesse, pouvoir, renommé et c'est pourquoi il est considéré comme le seigneur des pirates !

\- Hhaaaaa !

\- Le jour de sa mort il parla du One piece. Un fabuleux trésor regroupant tout ce qu'il avait acquis. Et c'est pourquoi depuis, de nombreux pirates partent sur les mers à la recherche de ce trésor !

\- Ouaiiiiis! Moi aussi quand je serai grand je partirai à la recherche du One piece et je serai le nouveau roi des pirates !

\- Haha ! Et bien en attendant il est tard et il faut dormir maintenant. Je me levai du lit.

\- Attends bisous ! »

Je me penchai sur lui et reçut un gros bisous plein de bave sur la joue. Je le lui rendit en version moins baveuse. Je me relevai ensuite et éteignis la lumière avant de sortir de la chambre.

* * *

Le matin suivant Kidd dormit jusqu'à 11h. Il dormait si profondément qu'il ne m'avait ni vu, ni entendu me coucher près de lui vers minuit, pareil ce matin vers 9h.

Il fallait vraiment que je le ramène à son équipage qui devait commencer à s'inquiéter ou au moins que je trouve Bonney pour qu'elle le ramène à la normale...quoique peut-être que les effets s'estomperaient d'eux-même plus tard ?

Lorsque l'enfant se réveilla, je pris le sac que j'avais préparé la veille pour le ramener à son équipage – avant qu'il ne me détourne complètement de mon but initiale en m'amenant au park – et préparais Kidd. 30 minutes plus tard, nous étions en route pour les groves 20 à 40 où devaient se trouver la plupart des pirates puisqu'ils étaient à l'exacte opposé du grove où se trouvait la marine. Eustass buvait un biberon de lait car je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de déjeuner.

Nous passions dans une rue où d'un côté se trouvait le marché et de l'autre une multitude de restaurant quand tout à coup j'aperçus une chevelure rose. Je pressais le pas, c'était bien Bonney, elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans un restaurant.

« Bonney-ya ! » Elle se tourna dans ma direction.

« Qu'est ce que tu m'veux toi ?

\- J'aimerais te parler

\- Me parler de quoi ? Elle remarqua le petit roux dans mes bras et s'émerveilla. Oh il est trop mignon ! C'est qui ?

\- Tu es sérieuse ? Tu ne le reconnaît pas ?

\- Quoi ? Si j'avais déjà vu un bambin aussi mignon je m'en souviendrais ! Oh viens là toi ! » Elle pris l'enfant dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.

J'étais surpris. Limite choqué. J'avais beau savoir que Bonney était une fille, j'étais persuadé qu'elle n'était pas le genre à se laisser attendrir. Même par des enfants. Le roux non plus ne semblait pas la reconnaître et se laissait docilement câliner.

« Bonney-ya...Tu ne reconnaîs pas Eustass-ya ? » La rose se figea d'horreur et mit l'enfant devant elle.

« Ce gosse ?! C'est Kidd ?! Non tu déconnes !

\- Absolument pas...

\- Comment un aussi affreux personnage peut-il être un bébé si adorable ?

\- Je ne sais pas...Quoiqu'il en soit pourrais-tu lui redonner sa forme adulte ?

\- Non !

\- Non ?

\- Non !

\- Pourquoi non ?

\- Parce qu'il est beaucoup mieux comme ça ! Regarde le boire son biberon...Raaah il est trop chou !

\- Je dois bien admettre qu'il est bien mieux sans son sale caractère mais ce ne serait pas correct de le laisser dans cet état.

\- À vrai dire, je ne comprends pas qu'il soit encore enfant... l'effet aurait dû se dissiper de lui même. Et puis... je ne sais pas si je peux lui rendre sa forme adulte...

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'ai jamais essayé de rendre sa forme adulte à un ennemi !

\- Ah...oui c'est compréhensible...mais essaye on ne sait jamais.

\- À une condition !

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je veux que ce goujat s'excuse !

\- Kidd excuse toi

\- Je m'excuse... babilla le bambin sans comprendre

\- Bon ! Tiens le ! » Elle me tendit l'enfant

Elle pointa un doigt vers Kidd et un éclair rose en sortit. Il toucha le gosse qui ne sembla pas avoir mal ou quoique ce soit. Puis nous attendîmes...et rien.

« Tu es sûr que c'était le bon sort ?

\- Mais je t'ai dis que je n'en savais rien ! »

Tout à coup je sentis le poids dans mes bras devenir de plus en plus lourd et l'enfant dans mes bras grandir. Je posai Kidd par terre tandis qu'il continuait sa croissance. En quelques secondes le Captain Eustass Kidd était de retour. Ses vêtements d'enfant s'étaient déchirés et je lui mis donc son épais manteau de fourrure que j'avais gardé dans le sac sur le dos. Pendant ce temps il ne bougeait pas, il regardait ses doigts et semblait remettre ses idées en place. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Bonney et poussa un grognement.

« Toi ! Espèce de salope ! » Ils commencèrent à se battre et je restai à l'écart.

« Y a pas à dire ! Tu étais mieux en bébé ! » Elle sauta en arrière avec une grâce que je ne lui connaissait pas et pointa un doigt vers Kidd qui était quelques mètres devant moi. Elle lança un rayon. Kidd s'écarta juste à temps. Je mis une seconde de trop à me rendre compte qu'il arrivait sur moi. Et là ce fut le black out.

* * *

*POV Kidd à partir de maintenant *

Le temps que j'esquive son rayon et que je me retourne, cette sale grognasse avait foutu le camp. Je grognais d'énervement et me retournais pour voir où était Law. Je devrais peut-être le remercier d'avoir pris soin de moi ces derniers jours...il aurait pu me tuer à la place...une multitude souvenirs me revinrent à cette pensée...stop stop stop ! Je n'ai jamais remercié personne, c'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer.

Bon sang où il est passé ? J'avais beau chercher Trafalgar des yeux il était introuvable. Puis mes yeux furent attirés par du jaune et noir.

Au beau milieu des affaires de Law se trouvait un gosse. Il était mate, il avait des cheveux noirs cachés sous un chapeau trop grand pour sa tête et portait le pull de Law qui lui flottait. Je soupirai. Cet idiot s'était pris le rayon de l'autre conne.

J'allais vers lui et fouillai dans le sac à la recherche de mon pantalon jaune que j'enfilai.

Je regardai ensuite le gamin avec dédain et tournai les talons. Il était hors de question que je le prenne ! Mais alors que j'allais partir en direction de mon bateau, je sentis deux petites mains se cramponner à mon pantalon. Je baissai les yeux pour tomber sur un petit brun, les yeux aux larmes, qui par son regard me suppliait de ne pas le laisser seul ici. Je serrai les dents et secouai ma jambe pour lui faire lâcher prise mais il tînt bon. Je le regardai à nouveau « Raaaah ! » grognai-je. Même en étant l'un des pirates les plus cruel de Grand Line j'étais incapable de résister à une bouille pareil.

Je mis ma peluche Bepo – parce que oui je compte la garder ! – dans ses mains. Je le pris avec un bras, portais le sac et son nodachi de l'autre et me dirigeai vers mon bateau.

* * *

 ** _The End !_**

 ** _Alors vous aimez ? Vous auriez préféré que je finisse sur un KiddXlaw couple ? (Si oui je ferai peut-être un genre de mini épilogue)_**

 ** _Bref dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé trop court ? trop long ? des choses en trop ? des choses manquantes ?_**

 ** _Des reviews ! Des reviews !_**


End file.
